


Escapism [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Prompt Fic, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The surprise was, this time he didn't open his eyes in a hotel room in Mexico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escapism [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Escapism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/754711) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> (Original Author's Note: Please note, this story has a scene of torture including the threat of rape.)
> 
> Originally posted to [fan-flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com) for the prompt "memory" (amnesty edition).
> 
> Thanks to astolat for blanket permission!
> 
> Sound credits: Wind by Mike Koenig, rain by Mike DiAngelo, Underwater by Marlene Krueger, beach/birds listed as public domain.

This podfic was an experiment in the use of sound effects for a particular purpose -- which I think I achieved, but I'm not sure the podfic isn't better without the effects. So I've included both versions; take your pick.

Link to download/stream:

[version with sound effects](https://app.box.com/s/mbxezvihdqqif5ld53zhkivop8v0aey3)  
[version without sound effects](https://app.box.com/s/86i32tvzpldwksxi7z10ggy2zb1x76bd)

[Download from the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/escapism-0) (with or without sound effects).

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
